The so-called "bio-mass pellets" have become a popular fuel in the recent past, especially in the northern and western parts of the United States, largely because of their economy, availability and high potential heat content per unit mass. These pellets vary somewhat in configuration but generally constitute cylinders approximately one-fourth inch in diameter and of random lengths averaging approximately three-quarters of an inch. The pellets are formed of organic material, generally of vegetative origin and reasonable homogeneous nature, that has been finely particulated and thereafter compresses to form the configurationally stable pellets. The pellets popularly in vogue are formed substantially from wood products, quite commonly of about 60% tree bark and 40% clean wood chips or sawdust, all by-products of the lumber industry. The composition of the pellets may vary widely through a broad spectrum of combustible organize materials including brush, leaves vegetative and cereal waste and even manure from domestic animals. The pellet burning system disclosed herein is especially adapted for the burning of such bio-mass pellets.
In addition, I have discovered that my system will also burn kernels of corn.
The objects and purposes of my invention include the provision of a method of burning pelletized fuel and a pellet burning system for burning pelletized fuel, including kernels of corn.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a method and a pellet burning system, as aforesaid, which is simple in construction and, therefore, easy to maintain in operating condition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and a pellet burning system, as aforesaid, wherein control structure is provided for maintaining ignition and continuous burn of the fuel added to the system even during times wherein the thermostat condition has been satisfied and that there is no further demand for heat.